Playing Hooky
by Sam-Tony
Summary: Fluff piece. A researcher on loan from another House is tired of old books when the sun is shining outside the castle. AU.


Playing Hooky

Maddy gazed dreamily out of the upstairs library window where she sat leafing through old texts. She was supposed to be matching up what appeared to be an old Grecian urn with something recognizable in those books, or trying to, at any rate. But with the sun so warm and inviting, the sky so blue...

She shook her head with regret, sighing heavily as she closed the one dusty tome and reached for another. Who would have ever thought such a land rat from Phoenix could ever become so thoroughly enamored of the ocean? And so quickly? Her father must be spinning in his grave like a high speed lathe.

She sighed again. But the sun was so _warm_...

"Hey now. I heard that." Phillip rounded the corner, his arms laden with yet more books. She groaned as she saw that and dropped her head to the table. "What's th' matter? No! Don' tell me you'd rather be outside than readin' ancient and mystifyin' manuscripts?"

Propping her chin up on the heel of one hand, Maddy grinned at the artfully feigned horror and indignation in his voice. Though Father Phillip Callaghan was a priest by vocation, unlike most, the young man still retained his sense of humor and upbeat perspective of the world, even if he sometimes took things - _like guilt_ - a little too seriously. She watched as his blue-gray eyes twinkled. "In a word...yes. Absolutely. Positively yes."

"That's four words." The priest pointed out.

"I guess I had more to say on the subject than I thought."

"You usually do." Nick bounded up the stairs, ducking as Maddy threatened to throw a book at him. Phillip rescued the text and turned to his friend, grinning.

"Now you know better than tha', Nick. I would hate to see such a lovely book ruined on that thick skull 'f yers."

"Really? Come on, Phillip," The ex-SEAL grinned, having reached the second floor safely. "You're aim's not that good."

Phillip's mouth opened and closed. "He's right," He handed the book back to her decisively. "Throw it."

"I give! I give!" A grin wrapping around and threatening to split his face in half, Nick threw up his hands and admitted defeat. Maddy lowered her arm. "Truce?"

The two researchers looked at each other and Maddy shrugged. "Might as well," she told him. "I haven't checked this one yet and it would be my luck the photograph I was looking for would be in it. Then I would never get outside."

"So? Let's go." Nick said simply.

"Where we goin'?"

Nick shrugged. "Anywhere. Take your pick."

Phillip's eye's raked uncertainly over the stacks of papers and files yet to be completed. "But..."

"Come on, Phillip. Those books have been collecting dust for over hundreds of years. They won't suddenly stop if you take an afternoon off."

"Could we just break for a little while?" Maddy put in, catching on to what Nick was up to. The Irishman tended to run himself into the ground if no one was there to force him into caring for himself. "I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind."

"Well...we could make a picnic out of it." Phillip thought slowly, grinning at Nick's sly smile. "Maybe take a blanket 'r two down to the field. Rose has been wantin' to gather some flowers fer her sketches..."

"We should tell Derek." Maddy suggested seriously. "He needs some time from that manuscript he's been working on. I know he's still deciphering it and Alex gave up hours ago."

"Well then, " Phillip nodded, "all we have t' do is get him away from the bloody thing."

But Nick already had an answer to that. "Leave that to me. You round up Rose and Kat and pack the basket. I know the perfect way to get Derek out of his office."

"How?"

He shook his head. "Who. Once Moira gets wind of this, she'll make sure Derek gets some fresh air."

"And Lissa. He won't stand a chance." Phillip chuckled knowingly. "Alright. I'll round up th' others..."

"I'll whip up the picnic..."

"And we'll go ambush the precept." Nick's smile was positively evil as they split up.

------

"Moira, I don't want to go outside." Derek's comment was punctuated by an irritated sweep of his arm, taking in his desk, the table and lab bench, all covered in papers, textbooks and Legacy journals. "I have work to do. I don't need any fresh air and I don't like picnic's."

Moira stood her ground as Nick looked on (from a safe distance) enjoying the exchange. He had no doubt of the outcome of this particular debate, as Moira had been looking for an excuse to drag him away from the latest project for hours.

"You have been cooped up in this stuffy lab for three days. That manuscript had survived for over a thousand years, it can wait one more day. You need fresh air and sunlight, you are _not_ a vampire." She slammed her hand down on the papers he had started to pick up. "And you love picnics..." She changed to mind speech so Nick wouldn't overhear. / Or must I remind you of the last outdoor meal we had together//

Startled, he looked up only to be caught in her dark blue eyes. Slowly, knowing he would give in eventually, Derek's lips curved into a sensual smile as he did, indeed remember their last picnic lunch a few weeks ago. / No. /

Moira blushed at the thoughts behind the hazel-gray eyes, but refused to back down from the knowing smile. "Good. Seriously, love...you need some sun."

"Dad, it wasn't that long ago you fought the demon. I'm sure Rose would tell you that sunshine is essential to a complete recovery." Lissa broke in from beside Moira. When she heard what those two were up to, Derek's daughter had insisted on coming along to the lab. She decided that between Moira and herself, one of them should come up with a good enough reason for Derek to heed their words. If not, neither female Rayne had any qualms over ganging up on the precept and carrying him outside if need be.

"Alright." Frowning in exasperation, he deferred to the inevitable. "Alright, you win. But only for an hour." He told them, and with a last disappointed glance at his overburdened desk, allowed his wife to lead him through the laboratory's sliding doors.

That hour lasted the entire afternoon.

end


End file.
